


This Heart of Mine

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Soft!Flynn is a good Flynn, mentions of Rufus Carlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Stars, a fire and a shared blanket.If they weren't stuck in 1890, it would almost seem romantic.





	This Heart of Mine

**_Er is geen banger hart dan dat van mij // ‘t Kan zo niet langer, anders keert het zich nog tegen mij_ ** _   
_ _ There is no heart more afraid than mine // This can’t go on any longer, or it’ll end up turning against me _

_ ~ Rob de Nijs _

 

Garcia isn’t sure how they ended up here: on top of a hill in the middle of the night, somewhere in Canada in the late eightteenhundreds. They must have taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way. His French is better, but she’s more charming to the locals, so he’s let her speak under the pretense that he only knows English. A chaste, shy smile is all it takes for the native men - and women too; she is claiming she doesn’t notice the looks but he sure as hell has - to scramble to help them out. In any case, they have now at least found some shelter for the night, and they will find their way back to the Lifeboat in the morning.

Only two people fit in each hut, and it has quickly been decided that Wyatt and Rufus will take one, and Lucy and he will seek refuge in the other. It’s a tight fit, especially with his height, but she shifts to make room for his tall frame, in exchange for getting to position herself closest to the small fire he’s started for them. Wyatt may have gathered the wood while the three of them searched for food, but he is the one who remembered to bring stormproof matches and water purification tablets, so he’s won this alpha battle with the soldier...for now. Sighing softly, he hands Lucy an apple they’ve gathered from an unsupervised tree. He supposes it would make their jobs easier if he waved a white flag, but that’s impossible. Garcia Flynn does  _ not  _ give up. He never gives up. They munch on the fruit in silence while the wind blows harshly outside. He hopes this storm will quiet down soon; debris won’t make their descent any easier, and he’s fairly certain Lucy’s managed to injure her ankle, even though she hasn’t said anything. 

Suddenly, Lucy shivers beside him. The thin fabric of her dresses are doing very little to help her body fight the autumn chill, and the modest fire can only do so much, especially with the roof of their shelter having more holes than actual elements. At least Wyatt, Rufus and he have managed to find coats to keep them warm, but Lucy hasn’t had as much luck lately. He reaches over to grab the blanket.

“Where did that come from?” she murmurs.

“Rufus  _ found  _ it while you were speaking to that cattle farmer,” he answers in return, gently draping it over their bodies. It’s only covering about half of him, but at least she’ll be a little warmer. He’ll live. 

“We’re returning that before we leave.” Smiling, he nods. She still shivers, and under the light of the moon she looks paler than ever. 

“Come here.” He opens his arms, and adds: “It’s going to cool down rapidly up here, and sharing body heat will help us get through the night without getting hypothermia.” His accent thickens as he’s trying to convince her, concern obscuring proper enunciation. He doesn’t care too much; he’s been  _ the tall guy with the funny accent _ for a very long time now. He could easily pass for Latino, especially with so many people who can’t decipher one accent from the other, even from different continents. Then again, the woman who’s currently inching over to him might as well be Jewish with her fair skin and dark hair, but the journal has taught him looks can be deceiving.

His attention is drawn back to her when her body gently collides with his, her slight curves melting against his side. He can’t help but smile, and he lets his arm hold her against him. Lucy lets out a soft sigh. She feels so fragile in the loose embrace. He decides he’ll make sure she will eat when they get back to the bunker, and he’ll cook for her. Or, well, all of them, he supposes. Looking up at the sky, she suddenly whispers a statement so quietly that he nearly misses it.

“The stars are so beautiful.”

He huffs.

“They’re overrated.”

She makes them pale in comparison.

But he’d never tell her that out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm joining the Garcy train. Hello!


End file.
